xXDXGXx and Tar-Red Productions
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: For the first time two great Lemon writers unite to start a series of epic proportions! the first story we've written together is Entdeckung or Discovery; Anais discovers something new, and wonderful.


**For_ the first time ever! The brilliant newcomer Tar-Red and the Founding Father of Faptastical Fiction xXDasXGoochXx unite!_**

**_xXDasXGoochXx and Tar-Red Present..._**

**_Entdeckung_**

I know I shouldn't touch myself there, but it feels so good.

Six AM comes early and tomorrow is a school day so I'll have to get up. I want to fall asleep, but I can't. I try and try, but my eyes just didn't want to close. They were entranced at what lied between my legs as my mind drifted to what I want; what I desired. This might be bad. I know it's bad, but I can't stop. My mother told me not to touch myself. She said it wasn't nice; that it wasn't for someone like me to take part in, but it doesn't feel bad. Not to me. Not when my hand sneaks down between my legs. I'm afraid and wonder what will happen if I don't stop. Could someone come in and catch me? Would they think differently of me for doing what I know is bad? I'm afraid, and yet curious of what the answer may be.

How horrible and how exciting; How frightening, and yet…arousing.

My panties are lost somewhere in my bed. My tee-shirt is pulled up over my tiny boobs. They feel warm to my touch and I like the feeling. They're not as warm as what is between my legs though. I want to touch and I do. My new boobies feel so good. My secret place feels good as well.

Something different; very different; very nice; Very hot.

My legs start to spread. My feet move back toward my butt. My knees raise the blanket. My back arches. My hands are on their own now. I'm floating above myself in the dark watching something take over my body. Something I don't understand, but it seems kind; very strong and very interesting. Something that seems to guide me to what I want feel; and eventually do.

A hand, yes, it's my hand sliding across my breast. It feels nice. It feels warm. One hand's fingers squeeze my nipples, while one slides up to my mouth. The urge to lick them and taste my body's flowing juices came over as my tongue circles around each dent. When did I learn how to do this? No one told me. My hand moved down from mouth and moves around each hot area. Touching my neck, then my boobs, and finally down between thighs. My finger touches a place between my legs. Yes, touch it more. A finger moves the place. It's not a place, it's a thing. Something to touch…something to move; something very special; yes.

My back arches again. A sound sneaks out of my mouth. I can hear it and hope no one else does. Hands moving; head shaking back and forth, toes curling and trying to hold the sheet. Whatever is happening I pray it not stop. Yes, more, more.

Rubbing me feels so good. A touch at first, then I let the finger trail up and down my secret place. It wants to hide inside me, but I won't let it. I let it move back to that other place.

Yes, rub, touch, more, more.

My head moves in time with the fingers rubbing my breasts and touching the place between my legs. An image starts inside my mind. An image of someone I know. Someone I love and see every day. I see them naked; their body exposed like mine. She starts to touch herself like me and moan to the feeling of now wet place being touched and pleasured. As things start to get more intense between me and the woman I start to see an orange light and it's moving toward my eyes. It flies through my body and touches my hands. I explode; an orange flash. What is this? My body; I'm afraid. I like it and it keeps on and on. Yes, never stop, but then it does. I'm warm and can't move. My body slowly straightens out.

I found something tonight. I want to think about it, but I'm so tired. I'm going to fall asleep and I hope I don't forget what I did. I hope this isn't a dream. I hope I can do this again; soon.

**The End**

**Review and tell us how we did! if you want more tell us!**


End file.
